If You Can't Take The Heat
If You Can't Take The Heat Is the 11th episode of Brawl of The Objects. It was released on July 6th, 2016. Synopsis Before the Title The episode starts off with Shieldy and Party Hat sitting with each other, talking about how they made it in the Final 8 without believing that they would. Party Hat talked about how because of it, the tension is starting to build now. Shieldy worries about the elimination, Party Hat shrugs it off, and tell him not to worry about it, though he still do. Party Hat suddenly think of a strategic plan, suggesting that they should form an alliance to help each other into the Final 2. Shieldy comments that this is a great idea, and agree the deal to form an alliance with just the two of them, "high-fiving" upon the creation of it. Party Hat asks what's should they do next, to which Shieldy breaks the fourth wall, saying that they should wait for the title to start. Party Hat replies with an amused okay, and they waited for a while. The intro starts soon after. Normal Conversation Baguette is seen with Boat teaching her French. After successfully repeating a French phrase, Baguette bursts in joy, admiring her as a good friend. She politely replies that it was a pleasure to understand it. The two is called by Pizza and Hot Dog to check out a creation the latter made to break Baguette's sound barrier due to him can only speak French. Boat comments that she just learned it, but was cut off by Hot Dog to present them the Translator-Tron 3000. Boat asked what's the "3000" part for, Hot Dog replied that it would make the name cooler. Baguette sarcastically criticize the machine being knitted by Hot Dog. Pizza comes forward and says that no one understand what he just said in French, except for Boat, which was going to claim that she does, but was again cut off by Pizza, who pulls Baguette to the machine, saying that at least he must give it a shot. Baguette speaks into the mic with a simple "Hello" in French, after a short transition, the text in the Translator-Tron 300 changed from its name to "Bonjour". Boat happily says that the machine do work. Baguette compliments Hot Dog's machine, but much to his surprise, the machine mistakenly translated what Baguette just said to "I am a glamorous unicorn". Baguette thinks about what the machine just translated for a bit, while Boat, irritated, gives out a "really?". Hot Dog and Pizza chuckles, revealing that it was a joke. Baguette loathes the joke, which the machine translated it into "Stay tuned for cats". Controlly appears, shouted at the fours for not being at the Elimination ceremony. The Elimination Results During the elimination, the amount of votes went down to 519. Pizza - 25 votes Hot Dog - 57 votes Shieldy ''- 91 votes ''Chocolatey - 106 votes Shelly - 118 votes Boat - 122 votes (out) After opening their boxes, everyone got a Controlly statuette except Chocolatey who got a recipe. Elimination Results Trivia *In the latest screenshot, Hot Dog has a kitten face, Pizza has an extra happy face, and Boat has a displeased face. It also says, "BOTO EPISODE 11 (at long last) WILL BE RELEASED THIS WEEK!! BOOYAH!" *Anko6 said he'd air a brand new cartoon before this episode. This statement now has been proven to be false, though. *This is the first episode to: **take over six months after the previous episode to air. In fact, it took over two years. **be animated in Flash **be based off a fan art contest **have a custom thumbnail *The preview of the episode reveals that: **The contestants are searching through a huge pile of presents. **Hot Dog knitted hundreds of stoves. **The fan art contest winners have their characters as guest judges; e.g. Lollipop for Retro-Guy. Below each is the winning entry. **Pizza wants Baguette to try something. *At the end of the preview, Chocolatey's voice said "I can't believe how unreliable some people could be." It is revealed that she said this at the end of the episode, after being revealed that the recipe was a fraud. *When Boat is eliminated, there are 5 boys and 2 girls; Chocolatey says "Uh oh, looks like we're the last girls, Shelly!" to point this out. Episode Previews 11screenshot.png|Screenshot...from the preview BOTO11.png|It's coming soon! Category:Episodes